My Best Friend
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Written for the Secret Santa Fic Swap for writer1119. Jacob is Nessie's best friend, and vice versa. Short and sweet. O/S, Post-BD, Jake/Ness Friendship, Canon ish , Rated K


A/N: This story was written for writer1119 for the Secret Santa Fic Swap. Anyone who talks to her on Twitter knows she's a canon wolf girl, so I gave it a shot. I've not written much canon, but I love J/N. Hopefully this turned out okay, even though not much of the supernatural part of it makes an appearance. :)

* * *

><p><span>My Best Friend<span>

"That one's a duck." A small, pale hand reached up and pointed to puffy cloud. Renesmee glanced at Jacob to see him nodding. They were on their hill in a clearing just outside La Push where they often went to play. They were laying on their backs in opposite directions, their heads side by side.

Jacob pointed up at the sky. "That's a horse." The sun was out, and they were taking advantage of it with a new game.

Renesmee giggled. "That's not a horse, Jacob. That's a dragon."

He squinted his eyes. "Nah, it's a fire-breathing horse."

She snorted. "That doesn't exist."

He glanced at her. "And dragons do?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled. It had been four months since the Volturi had run away with their tails tucked between their legs, and everyone was starting to breathe a little easier. Things had begun to settle down and life was returning to normal. Renesmee was still growing at a steady rate and could pass as a six-year-old to any human.

"Oh, look! That one's a pirate ship."

"Arrr," Jacob growled, imitating a pirate. "Thar be a whale."

She laughed again. "Jacob, you're silly."

"I know. There's a bird."

She followed his finger with her eyes. "That's a real eagle. You're supposed to see shapes in the clouds."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, you know me. Rules are made to be broken."

"Then why don't you ever let _me_ break the rules?" she asked with a grin. She rolled over so she was on her stomach and turned to face him.

He looked at her and reached over to pluck a piece of grass from her hair. "Because you're a kid. You have to know how to _follow_ the rules before you can learn how to break them."

"That's stupid."

He leaned up on his elbow. "Yeah? Okay, what rule do you think you want to break?"

She quirked her lips, thinking. It had to be a good one. "I want to go to a big city by myself."

Jacob leaned forward and ruffled her hair. She quickly pushed his hand away. "Not happening, kiddo. Now if you wanted to take me or one of your aunts or uncles with you, we could probably arrange that."

She pouted. "But I already go to town sometimes to see Grandpa, and we've even been to Seattle."

He knew what she was doing. Jacob had no doubt that the girl knew what that pout did to him. "Yeah, but we've never been out of state."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You'll take me?"

He nodded. "You win your dad over, I'll take on your mom, and I'll take you to Portland."

She held up her hand for a high five. "Deal."

~*~0~*~

Getting permission to go to Portland was easier than Renesmee thought it was going to be. The trip was a fast one, only three days because Jacob still had pack duties. They still had fun, and Renesmee made him carry all her bags when they went shopping. They both laughed at the looks on people's faces when they saw such a large man catering to a little girl. Anytime anyone asked, Jacob explained that "Vanessa" was his godchild and they were shopping for her mother's birthday. She had the time of her life using her gift to show everyone all about the trip when they got back. It never got old to relive those memories.

Life returned to normal once again.

Two weeks later, Renesmee quirked her lips as she moved the crayon over the page in front of her. So far the image was turning out better than she'd hoped. The deer she was coloring looked just like the one she and Jake had seen drinking from a stream earlier that day.

Without stopping her movements, she glanced over at Jacob drawing on his own paper. No matter how good she thought she was doing, she thought his pictures always turned out much better. He was working on the sunset she'd watched with him the night before. She turned back to her own drawing.

The rest of her family was either hunting or at the big house. It was only her and Jacob in the cottage, and the only sounds were their crayons scraping across paper.

"Jacob?"

He didn't look up. "Nessie?"

"Jacob."

"Nessie."

"Jake."

"Ness."

"Fur ball."

He didn't let himself smile. "Book worm."

"Mutt."

"Pipsqueak."

Her lips twitched. "Flea bag."

He snorted. "Shorty."

"You laughed, Jacob," she said.

He looked up at her. "No, I didn't. That was a snort; it's completely different."

She squinted her eyes and stared at him. They were both silent for a moment. Renesmee waited for Jacob to crack, but his lips remained in a slight scowl. Finally, she gave in. "Fine. Poo brain."

He almost caved. Instead, he pursed his lips for a moment. "Squirt."

"Tree trunk."

"C'mon, Smalls; you can do better than that."

She wrinkled her nose. "Mongrel."

"Ginger kid."

Her lip twitched. "Scruffy-looking nerf-herder."

He huffed, his lips spreading in a wide smile. He couldn't stop his laugh from bubbling up. "When have you watched _Star Wars_, Ness? Dang it . . . you win."

She grinned widely. "I watched it two nights ago with Mom and Dad. And of course I win. I always win."

"Finish your picture."

She giggled to herself. "Yes, sir."

~*~0~*~

Jacob sat on the floor in front of the couch in the cottage as he, Renesmee, and her parents watched _Rango_. Renesmee was laying on the couch, her legs resting against the back and her head off the edge by his arm. Her hair dangled to the floor and tickled his hand. She reached over and flicked his ear.

"It would be funny if you were a snake," she said, watching the serpent in the movie.

He looked at her. "Yeah, you say that now. You don't like them."

She shrugged as best as she could. "So? I like Rattlesnake Jake. Your name's Jake, so I'd like you."

Bella laughed. "I wouldn't."

Jacob and Edward laughed with her.

Renesmee scowled. "Well, _I_ would." She shifted enough to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Ness."

"I'd have a whole slew of new insults, too."

He snorted. "Yeah, but I'd win, because snakes are—"

"Jacob," Edward interrupted. "Mind your language around my daughter."

Renesmee giggled, and Jacob cleared his throat. "Snakes are awesome."

"No, they're not," Bella said. "They're slimy and gross."

Renesmee let go of Jacob and went back to dangling off the couch. "They're not slimy, Mom. They just look that way because of their scales; they're actually dry. And did you know that the anaconda in South America can grow up to almost thirty feet long? I think Jacob would be an anaconda."

Jacob smirked. "Of course—I'm the biggest and the best."

"And the cockiest," Bella added.

Jacob glanced back at her. "That goes without saying."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Yes, honey, I did know that actually." She rubbed her daughter's stomach.

They finished the movie mostly in silence. Renesmee yawned when the credits finished rolling.

"Bed time," Edward said with a smile.

Renesmee groaned. "But I'm not tired."

Jacob laughed. "You'll be snoring in five minutes."

She scrunched her nose. "I don't snore."

"You're louder than me. I can hear you from La Push."

She flipped herself off the couch and lightly kicked his foot. "Nobody is louder than you. Not even a jackhammer."

"She's right, Jacob," Edward said. "It's worse when you're a wolf."

Jacob glowered at him. "You're just jealous because you can't sleep."

Edward chuckled. "Is that so?"

Bella smiled and stood up to take Renesmee's hand. "While they're arguing, let's get you ready for bed."

"Mom, can I have Jacob tuck me in tonight?" Renesmee asked as she pulled her nightgown over her head. "Dad tucked me in last night, and you did it the night before."

"That would be fine," Bella said. She sat down on the side of the bed and picked up the hair brush.

After a quick trip to the bathroom and freshly cleaned teeth, Renesmee skipped down the hall to get Jacob. "I know you heard," she said, holding out her hand.

Jacob smiled and stood up. "Yes I did." Instead of taking her hand, he grabbed her with one arm around her waist and lifted her over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed all the way to her room. He set her down in the middle of her room, and she straightened her nightgown.

"Mom's gonna be mad that you messed up my hair."

He ruffled it more for her. "Nah; she'll forgive me."

She pushed his hands away and huffed as she tried to get it all out of her face. "You big jerk."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket down for her. "Come on, little jerk. Get in bed."

"Very original, Jake." She climbed in and sighed when she laid down.

"It's all you get. Goodnight, Ness." He covered her up and kissed her cheek.

"Jake?"

"Ness?"

She smiled and lifted herself to kiss his jaw. "You're my best friend."

He touched the tip of her nose. "I know. You're mine, too."

She yawned and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "You'll always be my best friend."

Jacob smoothed her hair down. "Always and forever."

"Will you come over tomorrow morning and make me breakfast?"

He snorted. "What do I look like, a personal chef?"

She turned on her back and pouted. "Please? Grandpa Carlisle says I need to eat more human food, and only yours tastes like it's not poisoned."

He quirked his lips. "I know how early you get up, Nessie." She pushed her lip out further. He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you what. You come over to my house sometime after noon, and I'll make you lunch."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you! Grandma Esme is right; you're a sweetheart."

"I'm a sucker is what I am."

She giggled. "I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Love you, too, Ness. Get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Merry (after) Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! :)


End file.
